


Dangit, Alex

by GeekyGlasses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, School, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: Alex goes to work sick





	1. Chapter 1

Every student who had Mr. Hamilton's history class knew that he and the school nurse, John Laurens, were married. They also knew that they had permission to leave class and retrieve him if Mr. Hamilton looked sick, panicked, or just bad in general. Which is why as soon as he stopped speaking to massage his forehead, they noticed how bad he looked.

 

He was looking a bit pale, and the dark circles under his eyes were a but easier to see than usual. Several times he had to stop talking and gather his words before he began again. Basically, it just looked like he felt bad. Everyone looked around, wondering who would be the one to fetch Mr. Laurens when Amelia stood up and walked outside.

 

When everyone else turned back around, Mr. Hamilton looked like he was about to pass out. He had grabbed onto the stool he kept at the front of the room to try and steady himself, but it didn't really seem to be working. Half of them stood up when he almost fell over, helping him onto the stool. The other half were wondering where Amelia was.

 

Luckily, the nurse's office was empty of any other students when she arrived. She didn't give him any time to talk before she told him.

 

“It's Mr. Hamilton. I think he's sick.”

 

“How does he look?” He asked, quickly getting up. He already had a worried expression.

 

"He looked really pale, and he was shaking, I think.”

 

They both quickly ran to the end of the hall. Stepping inside his classroom, they saw that some other students had helped Mr. Hamilton back to his desk. Someone had turned on the small fan he always kept back there, since he had slightly started sweating. Amelia went back to her seat while Mr. Laurens made his way back to the desk. 

 

Everyone watched as the two of them spoke in hushed voices. They could tell that Mr. Hamilton was being asked questions, and based on his embarrassed face and Mr. Laurens exasperated tone, they knew that he had to be sick. Still sitting there quietly and wondering what was going to happen, they watched as Mr. Laurens left the room. They looked back at Mr. Hamilton, who was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. It almost looked like he had fallen asleep.

 

Mr. Laurens soon returned with Ms. Schuyler. The older sister, they noticed. They were surprised that he hadn't grabbed the younger one, seeing as she seemed to be able to handle these things. The older was more often grabbed to break up arguments or give speeches, not to help and sick person (which they all knew that she most likely could). Both of them went back to Mr. Hamilton's desk, asking a few more questions before Mr. Laurens was helping him up and out the door. Ms. Schuyler closed it behind them. As soon as she turned back around, several hands were up in the air. She sighed, picking someone random.

 

“Yes, Josephine?”

 

“Is Mr. Hamilton okay?” She asked, looking worried. Everyone else mumbled agreements to the question and looked at her for the answer.

 

“Mr. Hamilton is a very stubborn person, as I'm sure you all know. To put it simply, he woke up not feeling his best and decided to come to school anyways. So, since he is being taken care of, I will be in here with you all for the remainder of the class. You'll most likely have a sub tomorrow.”

 

Everyone groaned at the thought of having a sub, but nodded, going back to what they had been working on. Ms. Schuyler went back to Mr. Hamilton's desk, sitting down and massaging her forehead. She, along with the rest of their friends, loved him to death, but coming to school sick? That was something he hadn't done since college. John had hoped that he had stopped. Sure, John was exactly the same way, but he was a bit better. 

 

The bell rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see all of the students gathering their things and heading to their last class. Several were still seemingly discussing what had happened. Surely it would be spread around school quickly. She got up behind them and headed back to her classroom to teach her last class.


	2. Dangit, Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes him home

When Amelia had run into his office, John immediately knew who he needed to go to. As soon as he stepped inside the classroom, he couldn't believe how sick Alex looked. He made his way back to his desk, pushing aside some of Alex's curls to feel his forehead.

 

“Alex, hun, you're burning up,” he murmured, frowning. He sighed, pulling back slightly to look at him better. “How long have you felt bad?”

 

“Yesterday,” he answered, looking down in embarrassment.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I didn't want you to worry,”

 

“We're gonna go home, but I'm gonna grab Angelica so she can watch your class. There's only,” he paused, looking down at his watch, “15 minutes left. I'll be right back, so just stay here,”

 

Alex nodded and leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes. John quickly made his way to Angelica's classroom. She looked up from her desk when he opened the door.

 

“Hey, John. What's up?”

 

“Alex is sick,”

 

“He came to school sick? That idiot,”

 

“I was wondering if you could maybe watch his class until the bell rings,”

 

“Yeah, I can do that,”

 

They both made their way back to the room. She shook her head as soon as she saw Alex. How he could even make himself work when he's sick is a mystery to her. She followed John to his desk. He placed a hand on Alex's cheek and he slowly opened his eyes. 

 

“Hey, Ange,” he mumbled upon seeing Angelica.

 

“Alexander Laurens-Hamilton, what on Earth were you thinking, coming to school sick? You're lucky your students noticed,” she angrily whispered so she wouldn't draw attention from the students. 

 

Alex seemed to shrink down in his seat. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

 

“Luckily, I don't have a class right now so I can watch yours. Do you have a fourth block class?”

 

“No, this is my last one,”

 

“Ok, good, because I have a fourth block class.” She turned to John. “Alright, since we've got everything figured out, he needs to be taken home.”

 

John nodded, leaning down to help Alex up. The three of them walked to the door, Angelica closing it behind them. John wrapped his arms around around Alex's shoulders, and he leaned into him. As they walked by the front office, John stopped them.

 

“Hey, Theo, Alex is sick so I'm taking him home,”

 

She looked up from her computer. “Do I need to find a sub for tomorrow?”

 

“Make it the whole week,”

 

“I'm on it. Hope you feel better, Alex.”

 

He mumbled out a thanks and they continued on, Theodosia typing away on her computer. After helping Alex get situated in the car, they headed home. The ride was mostly quiet. After a bit John reached over and grabbed Alex's hand, running his thumb over his knuckles.

 

“Look, I know you didn't want me to worry, but if you ever feel bad just tell me. Okay? You already work to hard as it is, and you need to rest every once in a while.”

 

“I know, I'm sorry.”

 

John sighed, pulling into their driveway. “It's fine.”

 

They headed inside, immediately going to their bedroom. Alex laid down while John grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt. After he helped Alex change, he went to the kitchen to grab some medicine and a thermometer. When he walked back into the bedroom, Alex looked halfway asleep. He helped him sit upright and checked his temperature.

 

“101.2,” he muttered, setting the thermometer to the side. Alex leaned into him, closing his eyes.

 

“I'm tired,” he mumbled out.

 

“I know, babygirl. I'll let you sleep after you take this.” He handed him the pills and cup of water, and set the water on the bedside table afterwards. Alex flopped down onto the bed, not exactly gracefully, and John pulled the blanket over him. He stood up, about to leave when Alex stopped him.

 

“Will you lay with me?” He asked, his voice a bit raspy. John nodded, taking off his shoes and then crawling in next to him. Alex immediately curled up at his side, putting his head on John's chest. John wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer slightly.

 

“If I get sick, it's your fault.”

 

Alex just snuggled up closer. “I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first work on AO3 so.....
> 
> There you go


End file.
